


Going in Blind

by Misskiku



Category: Rune Factory (Video Games), Rune Factory 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, thunderbolt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 06:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10736454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misskiku/pseuds/Misskiku
Summary: Frey has a surprise for Dylas.





	Going in Blind

Frey was so bright, Dylas thought when she smiled when their eyes met. She skipped up to him, a spring in her step, a smile on her face.

“Dylas,” she called his name and it had never sounded so sweet to his ears. He turned to face her fully, folding his arms, trying to act nonchalant despite the rapid pace of his heart. There was a twinkle in her eyes, a gleam to her smile. “There’s something I want to show you.”

“What is it?” he asked and began to relax. He dropped his arms only to have her take his hand. His face lit aflame, hand searing as if she was made of fire or lightning. The way his hand tingled in hers, she could’ve been poison and he’d drink from her every day.

“It’s a surprise,” she said, unable to contain her grin. “So you have to close your eyes.”

Dylas was already trying not to fluster as she held his hand so casually. His throat had closed in on itself, clamping down on any words of protest he could think of. He desperately cut a glance around them, fighting the desire to flee, hoping no one would see them like this.

He grumbled when she tugged on his hand. “Fine.” He clamped his eyes shut and felt her tug on his hand again. This time, he followed that pull.

With his eyes shut, all he could focus on was the warmth of her hand. How it felt in his own. He could hear her footsteps ahead of his, light and softly tapping on the cobblestones. His sounded loud and clunky, almost drowning hers.

They passed into shade and Dylas craned his ears curiously. He turned his head, still keeping his eyes shut, wondering where exactly Frey was leading him. Not that he minded. If she held his hand she could lead him around the village and back and he wouldn’t care.

“Oh?” he heard Ventuswill coo. “Where are you two going?”

“Venti!” Frey spluttered and tugged on Dylas’ hand, dragging him faster through what must’ve been the castle. Venti laughed and soon Dylas found himself bathed in hot sunlight once more. Instead of the hard click of cobblestones, dirt crunched beneath his feet.

She was leading him through her farm, he realised, as the scent of earth and fertiliser filled his nose. He was amazed at just how much he trusted her. He was practically blind, eyes shut, and he hadn’t once stumbled.

When the coolness of shade embraced them once more, Dylas frowned until he breathed in the scent of fodder, the shuffling of many feet across the floor. They were in her monster barn. What she had for him here, he didn’t know. He followed without comment as they continued deeper into the barn.

Soon, they came to a stop, but Frey didn’t release Dylas’ hand. Instead, she gave it a gentle squeeze.

“You can open your eyes now,” she said.

When he did, and his eyes focused on the sight before him, he hadn’t been prepared. His breath caught in his lungs, fear seizing him in a vice grip. Thunderbolt stood before him in all its glory. And Frey walked up to it.

“Don’t–!” Dylas cried as she dropped her hand, as she reached out towards the beast. And it nuzzled her hand. The fear inside him crashed all of a sudden, leaving him dumfounded and confused. He wanted as Frey ran her hand up Thunderbolt’s neck, before brushing its mane gently. It pressed its muzzle into her shoulder and she laughed.

Frey turned to Dylas and he wasn’t sure if it was her smile or how comfortable she was with Thunderbolt that left him speechless.

“Isn’t he beautiful?” she said, before pressing a kiss to Thunderbolt’s forehead. A spear of heat shot through Dylas.

She’d kissed Thunderbolt. A beast that he’d once been. He flustered at the sight and a burning heat crept up his neck, spreading to his cheeks and ears.

Frey reached out to him and Dylas took her hand without thinking. Almost in a daze. He only realised what he’d done, what she’d done, when she pressed his hand to Thunderbolt’s neck. He jolted as the beast shifted beneath his hand, but didn’t pull away.

Being so close to Thunderbolt now, he realised that it truly was beautiful. Its mane was a striking purple, its skin a deep black. It was lean and muscular, the air dazzling with magic around it. Thunderbolt blinked calmly and leant into Dylas’ touch.

He couldn’t tell if there was a shred of recognition in Thunderbolt’s crimson eyes.

“Why…?” Dylas asked as Frey got to work brushing and smoothing down Thunderbolt’s mane.

“Hmm…” Frey sounded, pausing her brushing while she thought. “Because it was a challenge?”

He almost sighed. That was definitely something she’d do.

“I don’t know. He seemed kind of lonely,” she said. “Just like someone else I know.”

“What are you talking about?” Dylas huffed. Frey just laughed.

“It took me a while, and a whole bunch of carrots, but I tamed him,” Frey beamed. “Even though he looks scary on the outside, he’s nothing to fear.” She pressed a gentle kiss to Thunderbolt’s neck, resuming her brushing.

Dylas’ heart fluttered at the connotation in her words. At the sight of her kissing Thunderbolt again. She glanced at him, saw the heat colouring his cheeks, and laughed.

“He’s a big softie once you get to know him,” she said, and deliberately, slowly, wrapped her arms around Thunderbolt’s neck. The beast nuzzled into her, shooting a spike of vile jealousy through Dylas. He stiffened at the sight as if someone had shoved a pole down his spine.

“Y-You shouldn’t hug him– _it._ It’s still dangerous!” Dylas spluttered.

“Aw,” Frey cooed. “I think he really enjoys my hugs, though.”

Dylas grumbled as she didn’t move, as she continued hugging the beast. There’s no way he could admit he was jealous. He had no right to be. There was nothing between them in the first place. Oh, but how he wished he was the beast in her arms.

Frey stepped away from Thunderbolt, dusting herself off. “He’s nothing to fear. He just takes a while to adjust to strangers, that’s all.”

Like someone else she knew.

“You just… tamed him because it was a challenge?” Dylas asked.

Frey thought about it for a moment, a light smile still on her face. “Because I didn’t think he should be something to fear. And I got along with you fine.” She grinned at him and he scowled, which only made her laugh. “I’m kidding.”

She seemed so happy. Truly. There wasn’t a hint of worry in her eyes, no exhaustion, nothing like it had been after Venti’s disappearance. And he couldn’t help but wonder why him. Why did she bring him here, show him something like this?

“Why did you want to show me?” he asked before he could think about it.

“Because, in a sense, Thunderbolt was you for a time,” she said. “And I didn’t want you to think back at what you did, what happened to you, with fear.” She blushed now, turning her eyes away. “I thought you might like it. Seeing Thunderbolt again.”

His body warmed from within, as if her words were some kind of healing light, as if she were weaving a strange kind of magic. But it wasn’t magic. He knew exactly what this feeling was.

“Thank you,” he said. His smile froze her on the spot. It stole her breath, her words, and completely floored her more than anything he’d done before. It was gentle and kind and full of something she’d never seen in his eyes before.

She couldn’t give it a name at that time.

  

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two so much


End file.
